Music Cupid
by MarineDuck
Summary: Dean tries to teach Sam and newly turned human Cas about great music, unfortunately it does not go as planned but he's not complaining. Rated M because this is my first time doing this so I'm just being cautious. I will try and do five chapters if people want to keep reading it.
1. Chapter 1

The names of the characters and music is not mine they belong to their respective people I am just using them for a while. No Beta, all mistakes are mine.

It has been 3 weeks since Cas came to live with them in the bunker. The first week there after Dean found him in an ally way in some back water town looking so broken and lost that all Dean wanted to do was hold him and never let him go, the Angel inhibiting Sam told Dean that Cas would cause the other Angels to find them. So Dean, having to choose between his brother and his Angel (yes Dean admits that Cas is his, screw what anyone else thinks) picked his dying brother, hoping Cas will understand. After Dean told him he had to leave, the complete and downright anguish on the former Angle's face tore his heart apart. Just as that look came it went, Dean thinking he finally fucked up was surprised when a look of determination crossed Cas' face.

Needless to say that first week was filled with Cas researching all about the Angel in Sam and finding out that it was Gadreel not Ezekiel in Sam. Cas then used a ritual to expel Gadreel out of Sam while healing him in the process with his grace. Cas quickly stabbed the Angel before he could find another vessel with his Angel blade, Dean was covering his ears and eyes while this action was occurring (Sam was knocked out during the whole thing). When Dean finally opened his eyes Cas was on his knees, blood coming out of his ears.

"Cas" Dean screamed as he approached the former Angel.

"I'm fine Dean; just my hearing might not be so well for a couple of days"

"What were you thinking?! You could have died or at the very least gone deaf!"

"I would do anything for you" "or Sam" Cas said after a beat of silence.

Dean, trying to stop himself from kissing his Angel (Cas will Always be an Angel in his mind) senselessly said, "Just don't do that again you are as important to me as Sam is."

The look of utter shock made Dean feel like an ass and guilty about the way he treated Cas in the past he just does not think he deserves the Angel's love so he tries to beat down any feeling with nasty remarks (which never work and makes him feel worse after words).

Sam eventually woke up and yelled Dean out for hours, and then he apologized to Cas for the trouble they keep causing him. So here they are now 3 weeks of constant Cas and Dean is slowly going insane. During the first few days after the incident things were normal, Cas did not have to be taught a whole lot because he knew almost everything except how to use the washer/dryer and most kitchen appliances. When Sam and Dean asked him how he knew how to do all these things he just said, "I have watched earth for a very long time, I have learned how to do most things" and that was the end of that. Now as previously stated, Dean was slowly going insane, this is because half way through the second week Cas decided to wake up and make coffee (after finding out how wonderful it is in the morning he now can't function without it). The problem lies with the fact that Cas has started sleeping in his boxers (well Dean's boxers because they haven't gotten around to buying Cas his own clothes yet) and coming out in just the boxers. The first time Dean saw all that beautiful pale skin on display he just stood where he was at and stared while Sam sat in his chair smirking. Cas also loved to walk back to his room in just a towel after a shower which Dean always seems to catch, his wet skin glistening under the bunker lights. Suffice to say Dean has been getting very interesting dreams lately, the kind that has him needing very long or cold showers. It only got worse when Cas decided he wanted another tattoo, the Enochian ward on his hip were enough to have Dean salivating at the sight of it and he wanted more?! 'This Angel is trying to kill me' Dean thought. So that is how Dean is going insane 3 weeks into Cas' stay.

The tattoos he decided to get was an anti-possession tat on his chest (practical but still hot) and a full back tattoo of black Angel wings (personal and VERY HOT) but no need to dwell on that Dean is on a mission, telling his brother to meet him in the living room (still not use to saying that) he goes and searches for Castiel. Just like he predicted Cas was sitting in the library reading one of his romance novels (No Dean these are not just for women, humans have a tendency to put a gender on everything like how football is a men's sport or how crying is only for children, teen girls, and women). The black framed glasses he had to get for reading sliding down his face when he looked up at Dean. Man those glasses where giving Dean some new librarian/teacher fetish.

"Hey Cas you got a sec."

"Yes Dean is something wrong?" Cas said while putting his book down and standing up.

"No nothing's wrong I just need you for a little bit, follow me Sam is waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you CatCatCityBitch for fav. and following my story ****J**** and thank the rest of you who took time out of you day to read the first chapter of my story ****J**

**The people in the story are not mine they belong to the creators of ****Supernatural**** and the music belongs to their artist.**

They leave the library and make it back to the living room where Sam was sitting on the couch.

"So what did you need us for Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I have been wondering that as well." Cas said, using his trademark head-tilt he always seems to use whenever something confuses him (mostly this applies to Dean). 'Damn him and his adorable head-tilt' Dean thought silently, thanking whoever (not God because he's an ass and not the Angels because they're a bunch of douche-bags) that Cas can't read his mind anymore.

"I'm here to teach you guys about music, because frankly, your taste in music is a damn crying shame."

Sam has been letting Cas listen to his girly pop music and even got him an IPod to "drown out Dean's metal monstrosities."

"Dean" Sam started

"No, you have corrupted Cas and now it is up to me to save you both from the likes of Justin Berber!)

"Dean, my music taste is just fine."

"No Cas it's not."

"But Dean I do like some of your music."

"You do!" both Sam and Dean yelled at the same time.

"Yes I have come to find that I like most all types of music."

"Prove it." Dean said

"How?"

"Give me a list of 3 artists and 1 song each that you like."

"I'll do even better, I'll give you 6 artist and 2 songs each." Shocking the Winchesters yet again.

"You sure Cas?" Sam asked him, Castiel just smirked, a sight that had Dean shifting on the recliner he sat down in.

Blue Oyster Cult

"Don't Fear the Reaper"

"Burning For You"

Foreigner

"Hot Blooded"

"Feels Like the First Time"

Queen

"Crazy Little Thing Called Love"

"We Will Rock You"

Led Zeppelin

"Ramble On"

"Free Bird"

Journey

"Don't Stop Believen' "

"Wheel in the Sky"

Def Leppard

"Pour Some Sugar on Me"

"Photograph"

Castiel recited the list with a smile through and after the whole thing. Dean barely stopped himself from blurting out "Marry me!" but by the smug look on Sam's face and the chuckle he tried to keep behind his hand, his face seem to convey what his mouth could not. Sam stopped his laughing when Cas turned to him and said,

"Your turn."

"What?" Sam seemed confused by Cas' question.

"You seem to complain about your brother's music as much as he does about yours. So I want to know, have you actually listened to some or do you just complain on a principal because your brother does?"

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed.

"Quite Dean you know it's true." Cas said while looking at Dean with complete fondness that made Dean's heart start to flutter like a bunch of butterflies (Dammit Sam girly-ness is rubbing off. Must be the hair, the next intervention is going to be about him cutting it. Maybe Cas can help)

"Well, no I have not." Sam said sheepishly.

"Alright that settles it, I'm going to put my IPod on shuffle and we will listen to 13 songs and both of you will really listen and say if you like it, got it." Cas says looking a fierce as when he had his Angel mojo causing Dean to yet again shift in his seat. He need to stop this or they are going to start thinking he has worms, and with that thought his pants became their normal size again.

The boy agreed to Cas' terms and that is how Dean's music lesson became Castiel's music lesson. All of them are sitting cross-legged on the floor in a small circle, Cas with a paper and pen in hand ready to write down weather the boy like the song or not. Dean grumbling about how this was not going to work and Sam smiling knowing that his brother is only doing this because Cas suggested it. The first song on the list was "Lay Me Down" by Sam Smith which Cas wrote down before he hit the play button. As the song played out Dean looked at Cas who was trying to sing as low as he can to the song, he sounded (as cliché and ironic as it sounds) just like an Angel and Dean knew he like the song, the piano by its self could convince Dean (he can appreciate slow soft music at times to) add to that the lyrics that make Dean want to whisper in Cas' ear makes for a good song. He then looked towards his brother who had his eyes closed swaying to the music. When the song ended Cas looked up at the Winchesters, Sam spoke first saying,

"I really liked that song. Dean, how about you?"

"Yeah, me too." He said quietly, Cas just smiled.

"See, progress" he said, "Plus it's a great way for all of us to, how would you say, 'Bond'" using air quotes around the word bond making the boys smile. With that he started the next song "Sorry" by Buckcherry. Dean knew he already liked this song (Having heard it when he went for a drive after having a fight with Sam and after listening to it, it made him want to go apologize to his brother) so he watched Sam instead, and just like before he had his eyes closed giving nothing away on his face. Dean realizes this is how he takes in the music to see if he truly likes it or not. As the final chords drift out Sam's eyes reopen and Cas asked,

"Well?"

Sam looks toward Dean, both knowing they have the same answer (It's the codependent thing, works wonders sometimes) and says,

"Yeah, we like it."

"Good." And he plays the 3rd song which is "I'll Never Break Your Heart" by The Backstreet Boys. Both boys listen to the start of the song and immediately started groaning but stopped at Cas' glare. Dean sits and wonders how long this torture will last, by the look on Sam's face; he is in an agreement with Dean's thoughts. When the song ended Dean looks back at Cas and says,

"Really Cas, The Backstreet Boys" Sam just starts laughing.

"Shut up ass-but." Cas says smiling

"Yeah jerk."

"Bitch."

"Ok next song" Cas says through a little laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot earlier but the songs have actually been randomly selected, my phone was put on shuffle and this is the outcome.**

**Songs and characters not mine. **

**Thank all of you for reading my story even if you don't like it.**

What's the next song Cas?" Sam asked when he saw him look at his IPod.

"'Turn on the Radio' by Reba McEntire" he says and presses play. Dean not being that much into country (meaning he would rather sit and listen to Sam's complaining, but it's still better than most pop songs) has to admit that she has a nice voice the song on the other hand makes him feel like he is being yelled at in some way (don't ask him why it just does). As he looks toward Sam it looks like he has a different reaction than him, he is bobbing his head and seem to be enjoying himself. Cas looked toward Dean when the song finished.

"Well Dean?"

"She has a nice voice but I really did not like the song."

"Well I liked it." Sam said immediately after Dean finished.

"I guess I can't argue if both of you want to play it in Baby."

"Really Dean?" Cas asked with a slight look of hope and something that makes Dean's insides turn to mush, but that could have been his imagination. 'There is no way that Cas could like me the same way. Right?' Dean though.

"Yes Cas you guys can play it in my car." This gets a smile form Cas that could put the sun to shame. 'Damn, he needs to smile like that more it makes him more breath taking.' He can feel the beginning of a blush rising to his cheeks, but before he could make a joke Cas says so reverently,

"Thank you Dean." His smile going softer, more shy.

"It's nothing Cas." He says ducking his head down to cover up the blush that is defiantly there now while scratching the back of his neck.

"Well I'm getting hungry and my back is starting to hurt, let's continue this in the kitchen." Sam said as he got up.

They followed him into the room, both Dean and Sam sitting at the island (it's the bar looking thing that can be sat at on all sides) while Cas sat his stuff down as he started lunch for all of them. Even though Cas is new to the appliances he can still cook better that both Winchesters (Only surpassing Dean by a smidgen while Sam on the other had is band from making anything other than water). Sam looked at the next song that was paused on the IPod while Dean got up to get some beers for both of them and juice for Cas (Cas only drinks after a hunt or when he's depressed then its hard liquor.). A devious smile appears on his lips and he presses play the instant Cas and Dean lock eyes. "Love is in the Air" by The Afters blast through the kitchen, both Dean and Cas start to blush while turning away from each other. Dean went back to the table to hit his laughing brother in the arm while avoiding his smug smile. 'Damn, it's like someone took a round trip inside of my brain' (He was not going to say heart, still avidly avoiding chick-flick moments even in his own head.) as he looks back towards Cas who's back is turned while he finishes the turkey and ham grilled cheese sandwiches, neck still pink. About the time the song ends Cas has plated the food and tentatively asked the brothers about the last song that was just played.

"I thought it was wonderful, what did you think Dean?" Sam said with a tiny knowing smile and laughter lighting his eyes.

"Uhh, I umm liked it too." Dean stumbling over his words as he said so. Cas nodded and started the next song while they ate. "Carry on Wayward Son" by Kansas play through the IPod's speakers and all 3 boys smiled, each knowing they loved the song but none stopped it. They finished the song and eating before Cas asked,

"Do I really need to ask if you liked the song?"

"No." Sam said at the same time Dean said "Hell no." causing both Sam and Castiel to chuckle.

"Ok next song is 'Lips Are Movin'' By Megan Trainer" and Sam smiled as Cas said the title confusing Dean. Sam then looked toward Cas with mischief on his face and Cas nodded in understanding confusing Dean even more. He was about to ask what the hell is going on when suddenly Cas hit play and Sam started singing. Dean did not know whether to laugh or…. no he just laughed and soon enough Cas joined Sam, both happy and laughing the entire time. Dean knew he will get this song if only to remember this moment right here, where his brother and his Angel have identical joyous looks on their faces. Eventually Dean joined the singing at the end all of them still laughing when the song finished.

"So Dean, did you like it?" Sam asked him because Cas could not stop laughing, only letting out breathless gasps at this point.

"Yeah I did, it was a fun song." smiling as he said so.

"Alright Cas get your feathery butt up, let's get the next song started." Dean said with no small amount of fondness toward the ex-Angel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short Chapter but the last one will be the longest I think.**

**Characters and music is not mine.**

**Thank you Casey for following and Fav. my story and me :)**

**and thank you those who have read so far your comments are welcome even if you just want to say how bad I write, criticism is always accepted.**

**I hope you guys and girls have fun with this chapter.**

Cas stopped giggling and sits back in his chair, his face is all red and breathing labored from laughing so much. His hair is wild from his time on the floor and he has a lazy smile across his face, Dean took one look at him and his mind went straight to passionate nights and horse voices screaming in the air as the two bodies find a perfect rhythm to oblivion. He gulps as his blood flows much lower than where it should be going, shifting and coughing in his seat he tries to shake the image away and says in voice rough with lingering arousal,

"What's next Cas?" head bowed so he misses the look of slight disgust and confusion on Sam face and the darkening iris with blown pupils on Cas'. Cas looks away from the hunter toward his IPod and presses play, not trusting his own voice at the moment. The sounds of "Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold burst through the IPod. Embarrassment forgotten, Dean takes an immediate liking to the song, taping his foot to the beat of the drum. Soon enough he starts to mimic the guitar as Cas just smiles while slightly bobbing his head to the beat, Sam rolls his eyes at his brother the whole time.

"So what did you think Dean, Sam?"

"Dude that was amazing!" Dean said grinning

"To be honest, I did not care for that song." Sam said.

"Alright next song.' Castiel said quickly before Dean started yelling at his brother about how incredible the song was. Rascal Flatts' "Bless the Broken Road" begins to play, at first Dean did not have an opinion about the song, but as the chorus rang out he got the sudden urge to sing to Cas. Dean looks toward said Angel and blushed at the thought that one day he just might sing to his Angel. Cas met the hunters gaze and blushed as well not breaking eye contact even as the song ended.

About a minute has gone by of the seemingly endless gazing, only broken by Sam's sudden cough bringing them back to the kitchen where they sat.

"Well I'm positive that Dean liked it" Sam said with a little chuckle as Dean's soft blush became harsh, "And I liked the song also."

"Yeah what Sam said." Dean muttered trying to play off his red cheeks to the heat in the room.

"So Cas, you mind telling us the next one?" Dean said, finally looking over toward the Angel after the initial gaze break.

"Of course Dean." the color pink never leaving his face. 'I wonder just how far that blush goes? No bad brain! Stop thinking about an Angel like that!' Dean groans in his head, Sam on the other hand is just sitting in his chair smiling, wondering when both of those idiots will get their head out of their ass and confess juts how much they feel for the other. Soon the familiar tune of Blue Oyster Cult's "(Don't Fear) the Reaper" and Dean starts to sing, after a minute or so Cas joins in both creating a beautiful harmony. Sam has to admit even though he does not like the song (To close to the memory of Dean almost dying of heart problems after he electrocuted himself) when they sang together it was magical (and yes he knows how girly it sounds but it's not like Dean will ever know). Dean loves singing with his Angel (Even though it's his first time it has become very addicting just like other things about him), their voices match perfectly together, he wanted to do it all the time, to see Cas put his heart and soul into a song was bewitching. The song came to an end and Cas looked toward Sam.

"I know how your brother feels about the song, but what about you Sam?"

"Well I don't care about it at all." Dean looks like he is about to argue but Sam just held up his hand to him and added,

"But, as long as both of you sing it together I'll listen without complaint." at Sam's confession Dean and Castiel turned a dark shade of red.

"Let's continue this in the living room, we just have 3 more songs to go right Cas?" Dean says.

"Correct Dean, let's go." With that they left the kitchen and headed back to the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, my laptop was being mean. Here is the last chapter I hope that all of you that read it have enjoyed what was written.**

**As alway no song or characters are mine. **

**Thank you kisa418 for following my story and thank all of you that have read as well. :D**

**No beta, any mistakes (and there most likely is) are mine.**

As soon as everyone was in their respective seats (Dean and Sam on the couch with Cas on the love seat facing the brothers.) Steppenwolf's "Born to Be Wild" Started to play. As soon as Dean hears the familiar tune he jumped on the coffee table (which could hold all three of them without breaking, one drunken night at the bunker had proven that fact) and started to sing and dance to the music. Sam decided to join his brother in his crazy antics while Cas just sat back and let them enjoy some bonding time.

They took turn singing each verse, Dean never felt happier than singing with his brother while his Angel cheered them on. Sam had a similar thought, glad that Dean found Cas (Sam knows that no matter what happed to him, loosing Cas was far worse what with their "Profound Bond" and all, he not jealous just glad Dean has someone for him out there.) and glad that he could call the fallen Angel a friend no, more like brother, that is more accurate. A small smile crosses Sam's lips at the thought. After the song Sam seems to finally notice something's wrong.

"Where's Kevin?" he asked as he scans the room.

"Holy shit where is Kevin?!"

"Dean you know how I feel about phrases like that."

"Sorry Cas." Dean says with a slight bow to his head.

"As for Kevin, he saw use sitting on the floor in the circle mumbling something that sounded like 'I don't want to know' and went to his room with a substantially large amount of food." Cas said, pointing in the general direction of the hall way.

"Oh, ok thanks Cas." Sam said.

"Yeah problem solved, what's next."

"You're getting into this aren't you Dean." Sam smiled smugly.

"Shut up bitch."

"Make me jerk"

"Both of you stop being ass-butts and listen to the next song." Cas said with a look of exasperation, but his voice and eyes give away the gentle fondness he has for the boys rowdy behavior. Sam laughed while Dean childishly stuck his tongue at him.

"Ok Cas what's the next song?" Sam asked with a little chuckle

"Looks like Van Halen's "Hot for Teacher"." The second Cas said the title, Dean's little teacher fantasies came at him in full force, making him sweat and take a pillow off of the couch and place it in his lap. Cas gave Dean a funny look when he pressed play, while Sam on the other hand was giving him Bitch face #63, 'why do you have to be so disgusting' (usually he only gave him that look when he was stuffing his face). 'Shit' he thought, 'this is bad hopefully Cas does not ask about the pillow'. The fantasy only became worse as the song played on, soon he was lost in his fantasy world of strict teacher Castiel, or Mr. Novak, Making him stay after class to give him a lesson on how to be a good little student.

Dean's eyes began to glaze over, Cas started to worry when his breathing became harsher and he started to groan, he looked toward Sam for answers, but he looked like he was trying to block out all that his brother was doing while turning slightly green. Cas grabbed both of Dean's shoulders, forgetting about Sam when he hear a particular loud groan that turned into a small whimper. Shaking them lightly at first he started to call his name, when that did not work he shook harder and became louder.

"Dean! Hello! DEAN!" at the final "Dean" he left his fantasy but not without saying,

"I'll be your good boy." He came back with a worried Castiel looking at him.

"What, Cas what's wrong why do you look worried." Then he looked toward his brother who now looked like he was going to puke any second.

"What happened!" he said in alarm.

"Dean your eyes glazed over and you started groaning and breathing heavy when the song started playing, are you ok?" Cas said looking at his face for anything that suggested otherwise. Now Dean is mortified as he stuttered out "Y-yeah Cas, just uh t-thinking." He knew he was red from head to foot.

"Alright Dean." "Sam despite the circumstances, what did you think of the song?"

"Cas if it's all right with you, I would rather not hear that song ever again." Sam said, still looking like the color of the salads he eats on a regular basis.

"You gonna be ok there Sammy?"

"It's Sam Dean." He said glaring at his brother. 'Hey it's not like its Dean's fault for the song playing or for Cas and his stupid glasses looking like the teacher that would ben….' 'he needs to stop that train of thought right now before he pops another boner after deflating from the embarrassment earlier.

"So Cas what's the final song?" he asked just in a vain attempted to derail that persistent bastard of a thought. Cas looks down and turns red as Dean was earlier, but he had a determined look on his face when he looked up at the Winchesters.

"If it's all right with you I would like to sing the final song."

"Go ahead Cas it's fine." Sam said, trying to be as reassuring as possible to his friend.

"Yeah Cas that's fine just what song is it?"

"It's "Angel With a Shotgun" by The Cab." Both hunters looked at each other, never having heard that song before so they just shrugged and turned toward the fallen Angel.

"Go on and start whenever you feel ready Cas." Dean said with a small smile and a feeling that whatever was about to happen, was going to be big. Cas closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, when he opens them again his stare locks with Dean's and without losing contact he presses play. Beautiful instruments was all that was heard until the lyrics flowed out like water from a river. Both boys jaw dropped as Cas sang with all his heart and might towards Dean, eyes never leaving his as the pink stain stays on his face.

Dean knew this song was for him without having Cas to stare at him with his too blue eyes. This song made Dean's chest feel light and a small, shy smile appeared on his face. As the last of the lyrics were sung Dean knew that he would be singing to his Angel very soon just like he was he only need to find out which songs to use because he deserves more than one. When they both looked towards where Sam just left the room and back again to each other, Cas' adorably shy smile was amid at him. He gave a dazzling smile to Cas as he thought about all the possibilities he could sing to him, knowing that he could see the promises of a confession that will blow his mind and melt his heart (hopefully). Dean says a quiet "thank you." So full of an emotion Cas has not heard from him but wants to hear all the time as he walks towards the kitchen to make Cas' favorite burgers, but not before he places a chaste kiss on his cheek. Cas' hand goes straight to the spot where his skin met Dean's lips as he stares at his back smiling the whole time thanking his father and his IPod for what just happened. Cas drops his hand and goes into the kitchen to see if his hunter needed any help.

**If you guys and girls want I could do a fic about Dean and the songs he chooses for Cas, you can send in a review as a request for how many and what song could go in it if you want. I may even try the actual smut this time (no guarantee that it will be any good, but I will give it my beat effort (insert determined face here).**


End file.
